


Be Happy

by HeavensDiskJazzyJade



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, I can't tag to save my life, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensDiskJazzyJade/pseuds/HeavensDiskJazzyJade
Summary: There’s a special set of cassette tapes that Steve keeps in his car and in hidden places with one song for one sole purpose, to annoy Billy Hargrove.





	Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Stranger Things or the characters, nor the song Don't Worry Be Happy by Bob McFerrin. And this is my first Harringrove fanfic pls go easy on me.

There’s a special set of cassette tapes that Steve keeps in his car and in hidden places with one song for one sole purpose, to annoy Billy Hargrove.  
Billy Apologised to Steve after beating his face in at the Byer’s house and promised to never do it and it didn’t take long for a friendship to form and then romance. Years later though a certain little song came into the world and it’s been the bane of Billy’s existence since then.

Steve was doing his usual driving Dustin around in his new little mom van, the radio blaring when the song made its first appearance to the world on the radio.  
“Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry, be happy  
In every life, we have some trouble  
But when you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry, be happy now"

"Steve, you should play this every time Billy gets upset!” Dustin suggested Steve had a hard time not crashing his van from laughing so hard.  
“You know Dustin that’s not a bad idea.” Steve made a cassette of it and waited for the right moment to strike. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long to spring this little joke.

They were driving home from one of their little get-togethers, it was late and, Billy was a little cranky from lack of sleep and Steve saw his opportune moment. He took the cassette from its little hiding place and slide it into the player.

“Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry, be happy  
In every life, we have some trouble  
But when you worry you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy  
Don't worry, be happy now.”

Billy lifted his head from the window and looked at Steve.  
“What the hell is this?”  
“Don’t Worry Be Happy By Bob Mcferrin,” Steve said with a smile.  
“Are you trying to say something?” This made Steve snort with amusement.  
“You look like you could use some cheering up.”  
“Turn it off it’s disgusting.”  
“Nope,” Steve said popping the p and a smug smirk made its way to Steve’s face.  
Billy grumbled and went back to sleep against the window too tired to banter with his significant other.

But then Steve began to play this song everywhere, in the car, at their apartment, even the kids joined in with this little joke. No matter how many cassettes Billy hide, smashed and threw out of the car and, apartment window there was another was always pulled out of the thin fucking air and replaced to one he just got rid of. Billy did his best to stay calm and not get angry at it.  
But when Steve played that evil song again in the car again like he has been for weeks now Billy had enough. “Ugh, I give up.” Yelled Billy thumping his head against the van window “What did I do to piss you off this time?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You only pull long jokes like this when I’ve really pissed you off, so what? What was it?”  
“Nothing, Dustin suggested we play every time you get upset.” Billy was now giving him a glare “Though to be honest, I guess you're right that the song is a little annoying, we have been playing it a lot. We’ll stop I promise.”  
Billy let out a sigh of relief “Thank you please if I hear that song one more time I’m going to be beyond angry. Now please play something else.” Billy emphasized the ‘please in his begging.

Steve took out the cassette tape out and flipped it to his usual radio station all was quiet in the vehicle until “Here's a little song I wrote You might want to sing it note for note. Don't worry, be happy." Billy let out a string of angry curse words and said: “Are you fucking serious!?” Steve almost crashed the car choking to death on his laughter, Billy had to continue driving the rest of the way home cause Steve just couldn’t stop especially when Billy told him he was banned from that radio station whenever he was in the car.


End file.
